Valentine's Day Kittens
by FireNose
Summary: sometimes real life is just boring. but you can always count on at least one day to create choas for you! well, at least for Allen and Kanda that is. Female Allen! Yullen holiday fict.


Allen Walker, a 10th grader at Rosa Secondary, was very loved, and loving. She was looked up to by even the older students, and many of the staff. There is a rumor that the Principle, Principle Earl, was secretly being told what to do, because surely, the man couldn't have had such a sudden change of heart about the school only a week after She had come… right?

The girl was polite, shy, charming and was giving to no end. She would nearly give her life for a person, animal, and probably micro organisms if it was possible, that was in need, whether she was familiar with them or not. She had once spent a week in the hospital, and a full two of those days in light coma from smoke inhalation when she ran into a burning building to save a woman's two ferrets. The first thing she did when she woke up was ask if the ferrets were ok.

Most people laughed at this, but some people found the girls uncalled-for hero-complex was more of a hazard and nuisance then a gift. Those people were the usual suspects: stern authority, angsty peers… oh, and Kanda! He was a 12th grader in Allen's school who seemed to get off at anything anyone does that is any less than what he would consider perfect.

The easiest way to do this was to make yourself invisible and outside of rep's eye. now, it should be obvious what this equaled for the most popular person in the town! Aka, miss Allen Walker.

But the worst part, for Allen at least, was that, when you hang around someone(or in this case argue) a lot, you end up getting attached. Maybe a little too much within the poor girl's comfort zone, especially when the feeling was obviously not reciprocated. It could only hurt her as they continued to fight and argue with each other.

Still, she continued with her smiles and kindness, with only a secret glance or two now and then when they were as close to alone as you could get in a 2000 student school...

**(-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-)**

As Allen walked over to her locker, she was able to spot her friends just in time and stop them. "Ah! Lenalee, Fire…" she said. the green haired girl spun around as the dark blue-streaked one just looked over her shoulder, more interested in her snack.

Lenalee smiled, "we were wondering when you would get here, we were just about to leave without you!" she said. Fire rolled her eyes, "speak for yourself! I could'a waited all day! gotta walk home today!" she said with a sigh. Allen just gave the girls a smile as she opened her locker.

Lenalee and Fire both got evil looks on their face and leaned in close to the girl. Allen didn't seem to notice until Lenalee spoke up, which made her jump, "heya, speaking g of day…""AH!" Allen dropped her books in surprise as she realized the two friends were so close and quickly slammed her locker closed with her back, catching a notebook as it fell. Her face was red. Fire pouted at yet another failed attempt at sneaking a peek in the girl's locker.

Lenalee on the other hand, didn't seem to mind and continued the sentence, "tomorrow's valentine's day!" she blurted, Allen grinned nervously, "o-oh really?" she said. Lenalee nodded ferociously, "you know… the day you give stuff to that special someone!?" she said, something accusing hidden behind it.

Fire pouted, "why do you people celebrate love on such a day? Do you know that James Cook, King Richard the 2nd and saint Cyril and not to mention the saint it was named after: saint Valentine all died on that day? Not to mention the polish-soviet war, war of the pacific and the anti-Japanese revolt in world war 2 all happened as well. And don't you friggin get me started on how many other murders and deaths happened! There was even a Valentine's day massacre in 1929! And a bombing in 05! It's called the _national day of mourning _in some places!"

Allen and Lenalee stared at the girl along with a few others that stood in the hallway. Allen sweat dropped, "okay, we REALLY need to block Wiki from your computer as soon as possible!" she said. Lenalee shook her head and grinned at Allen, "so… got anyone… special… in mind, Allen?" she asked.

Allen's face lit up like a red light bulb. "o-o-of course not! W-what would make you think such a ridiculous thing!?" she asked. Fire joined in with Lenalee, as she folded her arms on top of the short white haired girls head and rested her own head on them, smirking down at the girl, "oh really? Not even a certain baka Japanese boy?" she whispered.

"NO WAY! I-we hate each other!" Allen pushed the girl off her head and moved away , unfortunately, forgetting about her locker being opened because of the note book. The books, along with some pens a magnet and three photographs fell to the floor.

Allen's face turned a darker red as she spotted a specific picture fall. She quickly dove down, trying to pick everything up before they saw, but it was already too late, a second later and the two would have been on the ground before her. The blue-streaked girl snatched the photo gracefully and looked at it with a mock-disapproving stern face on. She raised an eyebrow, keeping the long frowning face, as she looked back at Allen.

"Oh really?" she said as she flipped the picture around to reveal a really good shot of the annoying long haired boy, otherwise known as Yuu Kanda. Lenalee giggled and Allen's face momentarily paled and then quickly flushed back. "g-g-give that back!" she said as her hands reached out to grab the photo, but Fire pulled her own hand out of the way. "not until you tell us why you got this picture in your locker!" she said.

Allen tried a couple more times, but quickly gave up with a sigh. Oh how she wished she was taller… Allen tilted her head down, half hiding her eyes as her cheeks got slightly more pink. "I-its… p-people are allowed to put to put pictures of their friends in their locker are they not?" she said, lying straight through her teeth.

Lenalee rolled her eyes at Allen as Fire took the picture back, "yeah, except you two aren't friends!" she said. "yyyeah… and they usually aren't only of their head and in such strong HD down to the point where you can see their pores. " she said as she shook the picture, "seriously, you would think he was some giant star or something with this photo!"

Allen snatched the photo back and stuffed it into her bag. "I-it's none of your business!" she said, "oh, gee, look at thetimewellIreallymustbegoingBYE!" she jumped up onto her feet and rushed away after quickly locking up her locker and was out of sight within seconds.

Lenalee and Fire watched and sweat dropped. "man is she in denial!" Fire said as she crossed her arms. Lenalee waved her hand, "well, hopefully she has some sort of plan." She said. Fire smirked and pulled Lenalee back by her backpack and started dragging her off. "but just in case she doesn't…" she said evilly as she started to unzip an all too familiar pocket on her hand bag. Lenalee paled.

**(-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-)**

Allen closed the door and flopped down on her bed, not bothering with the lights. She took a glance over to her desk, where a neatly wrapped box sat, waiting for tomorrow. Allen's cheeks turned slightly pink and she rolled over. _'maybe I can fake sick!' _she thought.

She had always been loved by her fellow students, and got many chocolates and treats and cards, but Allen herself never gave out things besides her 'extra bright holiday smiles'. However, She ALWAYS showed up for school, and guessed It would be a pretty obvious fake, either that or they might think she was in coma or something. Even then though, they'd probably expect her to have some way to show up!

She couldn't think of any other excuses though, having never needed one before… there was no getting out of this valentine's thing it seemed… Allen fell into a troubled sleep that night after many hours of useless thinking…

**(-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-)**

Allen watched the crowed at the door to the training hall spread away from around the corner. She knew Kanda wouldn't come out until most of the crowd was gone. No, he wasn't shy, actually he was anything BUT! But it was that he stayed until the very last minute he could, practicing his sword skills.

She waited a few minutes more before here was only a napping detention-ee sitting on the bench outside the door, and then, finally, the Asian boy came out. Allen bit her lip and took a step backwards, contemplating running for a moment. Unfortunately, that moment was all it seemed to take for Kanda to notice the girl. He silently walked over.

"Oi!" Allen jumped with a small squeak as she was snapped out of her thoughts, so rudely by…!

… Yuu Kanda… Allen gulped and blushed as she looked up at the boy, clinging to the strap of her shoulder bag. "h-hi Kanda!" she said and tried to give her usual grin. Kanda 'che-d' "Baka Moyashi." He mumbled. Allen went from embarrassed and shy to angry and murderous. "It's ALLEN Bakanda!" she snapped back, stomping away as she usually did after a good name-calling from the hot jerk. She was at the other end of the school before she finally stopped and went over the incident in her head, specifically the part where she gave Kanda the valentine's box. Oh wait, that's right… SHE DIDN'T! Allen smacked her forehead. "STUPID!" she whispered to herself.

Allen caught Kanda again that day as he was heading for lunch she ran over to him and stopped him in front of the lunch doors. Surprisingly, no one was there. You were either in the cafeteria, or you were in a different hall at lunch.

"Ah! Kanda!" she called. The older boy didn't turn around, but he had at least stopped. "what do you want, moyashi?" he hissed with his usual 'go-die' tone. Allen flinched at this and started to stutter, "u-um… that is that… uh…" Kanda stood quiet for the most part until he had gotten fed up with the pointless words. "spit it out already!" he said, again making Allen flinch slightly. The girl's face was starting to look red as she quickly lost confidence quite quickly.

There was a moment of silence where the two just simply stared at each other. Then, Allen made a face and sound like something had bitten her and spun on her heal, "uh, ahNOTHINGBYE!" she said as she sprinted down the other hall…_'I can't do this!'_

So… for the rest of the day, all of Allen's attempts turned into failures to give her little valentine to the big, idiotic, moronic, swollen headed, tall, longhaired, completely hot… Allen froze in her steps. And then a scream as she fell against the wall, grabbing tufts of her poor white hair.

She let out a sigh. "I need to relax…" she mumbled to herself as she pushed up off the wall and started towards the exit of the school. There was only one place in the whole world that she could calm down properly, and being a good student, they allowed her to go off of school grounds by herself.

And so, Allen left to calm down, unaware of the two people and two non-humans watching her.

**(-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-)**

Lenalee giggled, "so we were right! She is such a bad liar!" she said. Fire grinned as she petted her two 'babies' who were sniffing along her fingers and clothes for more treats. Fire snapped her fingers and the two kittens looked up at her.

"now, now. Don't be greedy! I'll give you more treats if you do a trick for me…" she whispered to the two cats. Their ears perked up…

**(-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-)**

Kanda was wandering the halls aimlessly. Why wasn't he in class you ask? Well, let me put this in light terms of what in the hell are you smoking!? Like Yuu Kanda would ever actually be caught in a class room 'learning'.

It was amazing he even passed his classes, but he did the minimal work, enough to keep his grade high, but not enough that he'll actually have to go and listen to that stupid teacher ramble on about what he could just go and find on Wiki…

In truth though, he was high on the alert, expecting the moyashi aka Allen to pop out of nowhere any moment now as she had been all day.

He could hear something coming up behind him, and he was about to turn around, expecting it to be Allen again with her stuttering, when he was suddenly knocked sideways. He had remarkable balance, and didn't fall, but that didn't change the facts of whoever did that was going to pay!

He looked up just in time to se nightmare and cheesy rounding the corner. He grit his teeth and ran after them. _'you know what! I feel like some cat steaks!' _he though t evilly as he continued to chase the furry criminals.

**(-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-)**

Allen sighed as she watched the pica's jumping around the stone path from the cozy little bench. She was at the park, not just any park though, only a handful of people even knew it was here. It was the one her foster father, Mana, had brought her to before he died.

It was far away from roads, and so it was always quiet. She liked it that way too.

But, it wasn't all that quiet for long...

"get back here you little rats!" an angry voice broke through the air. Allen froze and looked around. The bushes across the path started to ruffle, and shake, and practically jump off the ground. Then, two little neko shaped forms jumped out of the bush, followed by a defiantly not little form otherwise known as Yuu Kanda, the three scaring off the poor feeding birds.

The two racing cats jumped passed Allen and over a high wall, successfully eluding capture and murder by the stoic man behind them. The man's eye twitched violently as he kicked a nearby tree and screaming "DAMNIT!"

Allen let out a fearful squeak and retreated to the end of the bench. Kanda seemed to finally notice the scared girl and looked at her surprised. "what the hell are you doing here?" he hissed. Her far suddenly turned to anger, "I-it's none of your business! she retorted. Kanda rolled his eyes and sat down beside the girl on the bench, he really had nothing better to do anyways…

They sat in silence, Kanda with his eyes closed and hands in his pocket, while Allen tried to avoid looking at the other. "what was that all about?" she heard him say. The white haired girl spun her head around to looked confusedly at the other, though he didn't bother opening his eyes. "what?""all day, you kept popping up and then running away." He said. The girl's face went red and she turned away and looked at her bag, which had the corner of a box sticking out of it.

"I-I…"she couldn't get it out. The girl finally sighed and reached a hand towards her bag.

Kanda felt something pushed in front of him. He opened his eyes to see a small dark blue box sticking out in front of his face. He hesitated for a moment before he took it from her hands and put it down in his lap. He slowly undid the simple ribbon and opened up the top of the box to reveal a small, crystal maneki neko.

He looked up to see the girl watching the ground and rubbing her hands together, face red, "H-happy Valentine's… Lavi said you don't like sweets… so I got you this… I'm not very good at picking out gifts…" she started rambled quietly to herself. She was cut off as a hand covered over her eyes though and she almost jumped up in surprise.

"close your eyes." Kanda ordered. Allen was a bit confused but did what he said anyways. A moment later his hand left her face once the boy was sure she had her eyes shut. She waited quietly until she felt something pinch her ears. "you can open them now, moyashi." He mumbled.

Allen's eyes slowly opened, but nothing seemed different…she reached up to her ear to feel something cold on it. She looked over to Kanda confused. "happy Val." he said as if it was painful. Allen gave the boy the brightest smile she'd ever given, which was considering a lot for someone who always smiled, and took a chance at something risky and hugged the stoic Japanese.

Kanda froze for a moment, but surprisingly he, albeit a bit awkwardly, returned the embrace. Allen felt Kanda retreat one arm only to have it come up and tilt her chin up enough for Kanda to kiss her. the two melted into the kiss and completely ignored the two cats munching on treats at the top of the wall.

**(-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-)**

Fire and Lenalee were grinning at the monitor in front of them. Fire suddenly gave a thumbs up, "great call on the webcam collars!" she said two Lenalee. The two high fived each other before Lenalee got up out of her seat, "well, I have to get back to class, see you later!" and walked off.

Fire watched the webcam video for a moment longer, then she picked up the mouse and clocked on the outlook button and started to type away…

**(-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-)**

You open up your own outlook/yahoo/hotmail, only for a popup to… well, pop up! _'__you have mail__!' _it reads, and so you click the 'open' button. And this is what it said:

_'__Happy Valentine's Day to you all! Wishing you all lovie-Yullen inspiration! We'll be reading!_

_--The Fire pack(aka Fire, Nighty & Cheesy)__'_

**(-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-Happy Valentine's Day-hearts-)**

Well! A lot of people asked to make a sequel to my new-year one, so I've decided on writing a fan fiction of major holidays and sticking me and my kitties in them! so, the titles are going to be obvious, but oh well! I think 'm going to do a LUCKY for next holiday though…

The maneki neko thing… it's not Allen who has bad gift ideas, it was going to be a chocolate heart saying 'I love you' on it, but then I thought it would be too cheesy since it supposed to be a real-life sort of AU. Then I thought of a watch, but everybody always makes it a watch! I didn't want a Mary sue. And then I looked up and went 'MANEKI NEKO!' in a huge epiphany! No actually, I saw a picture of a Pokémon I made based off of a maneki neko, but still. I love maneki nekos, I started a collection actually, it's still very tiny just like my crystal collection, which is where I got the crystal part of the idea! Well, HAPPY VALENTINE'S/NATIONAL MOURNING DAY!


End file.
